


Remember Me

by Insanelorraine



Series: Lab Accidents [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanelorraine/pseuds/Insanelorraine
Summary: Elijah looses everything. Every memory from the past decade. All his memories of the the revolution and his memories of leaving CyberLife.Including his memories of his ever doting boyfriend.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Series: Lab Accidents [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pukner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukner/gifts).



> Pukner suggested this and was so surprised that a MEMORY LOSS fic would have anything remotely sad in it.
> 
> So now he has to suffer.
> 
> Love you pukner.

Elijah Kamski is a genius.

He knows that. He knows who he is. He knows what he’s achieved. He knows what he’s built.

But he doesn't know where he is. He doesn’t know how he got here.

And he really doesn’t know who the android standing above him is.

“Are you alright?” The android asks.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Elijah answers. 

“You… you were electrocuted I think.” The android says.

“I doubt that. I probably just passed out again. I’ve got a habit of that.” Elijah says, he stands up and feels his joints pop.

“You kicked that habit years ago, Eli.” The android says, his face growing concerned.

“I’m sorry, who are you? Name, model and serial number?” Elijah asks, realizing he’s absolutely never seen an android like him before. The android’s face falls and Elijah feels a sudden tug at his heart. Why? He has no idea. He doesn’t know this android and he sure doesn’t have time to be concerned with emotions. He’s got a company to run.

“You… you’re joking right?” The android says.

“I requested your model and serial number. Answer.” Elijah demands. The android is supposed to be wearing his model and serial number on his clothes but he isn’t. He’s not wearing any android uniform.

“RK800 prototype. Serial number:  313 248 317. My name is… Connor.” He says, voice cracking.

RK800…? He never made that… The last RK model was the RK200 he gave to Carl.

“Excuse me, Connor. I need to get to CyberLife. Could you please tell me where I am?” Elijah says, walking passed Connor.

“Elijah Kamski!” Connor snaps, startling Elijah into turning to face him again. “This joke has gone on long enough! You’re scaring me!”

“‘Scaring’ you? You’re an android.” Elijah huffs.

“...Elijah… what year do you think it is?” Connor asks. Elijah rolls his eyes. This android is defective and he needs to bring it back to CyberLife for analysis.

“It’s 2035, of course” Elijah replies. CyberLife is gaining traction steadily and android production is coming along nicely.

“It’s 2039. You haven’t worked for CyberLife in years. I’m taking you to the hospital. No arguments.” Connor says.

Wh-

What?

WHAT!?

~

Connor is heartbroken.

Elijah doesn’t remember him. 

His own boyfriend… 

Doesn’t remember him.

He’d heard the crash and noticed the lights in the house flickering and put two and two together. He found his boyfriend on the floor of his lab. There was a high probability that Elijah had been electrocuted. 

When Elijah had woken, it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But it was only temporary relief since Elijah looked at him differently, Connor started to worry. Then Elijah acted like he still worked for CyberLife, acted like Connor was a machine, acted like he’d… never seen him before.

The doctor said that it could last anywhere from a week to several months.

Connor will be taking care of him. He usually did, as the man doesn’t seem to give a thought to his own health. But this time… he won’t know Connor. He won’t… love Connor.

“So… you’re a housekeeping android? Where’s my girls?” Elijah asks as they arrive back home.

“No. And they left. Androids are free now.” Connor replies.

“Oh… so what are you then?”

“I was an android detective.” 

“Oh… So why are you here? With me?”

“Because.”

“Alright.”

And the conversation ended there. He shows Elijah to his room and observes him. 

Elijah wanders around the room and looks at everything. He opens drawers and looks at their contents. He keeps glancing at Connor, almost as if to make sure he’s still there. He catches sight of his reflection in the mirror and stops. He runs his hand through his hair and over the shaved sides of his head.

“This is a good look for me. Who does my hair?” He asks.

“For the most part you do. I help when you ask.” Connor replies.

“Waste of your talents, don’t you think?” Elijah asks.

“Maybe. I enjoy helping you.” Connor says.

Elijah nods and wanders out of the room, passed Connor. Connor turns and watches him wander into the living room and observe everything. He slowly walks to the couch and sits down. He picks up the book he’d been reading the day before. He reads the synopsis on the back and glances at the bookmark. He then looks back up at Connor with a confused expression on his face.

“I don’t even remember reading this book. It’s really… that bad, huh?” Elijah asks. Connor can’t help but feel slightly annoyed.

“Oh, it’s the book that makes you realize how serious this is?!” Connor snaps. Elijah’s face falls but then he shakes it off. He turns his back to Connor and places the book back on the table.

Connor gets the silent treatment for the rest of the day.

Which is what usually happens when Elijah’s upset.

The man doesn’t know how to express his feelings and probably never will.

~

Elijah cannot, for the life of him, get this android to have a full conversation with him. He just keeps giving him one word responses or the most emotionless answers. It’s unfortunate. Elijah rather likes the sound of the android’s voice. The android clearly doesn’t like him very much.

And he still has no idea why this android, who was meant for detective work, is living with him.

It’s been a little over a week since he woke up with absolutely no memory of the past decade. The fog has lifted over his memories a little, but not much really. He has vague memories of leaving CyberLife. He has flash images in his brain of Connor. But nothing that helps him out much.

When he asks Connor questions, he’s lucky to get an answer at all.

“Why do you hate me?” Elijah asks.

Connor looks over at him from the doorway.

“I don’t.” He replies.

“You clearly dislike me. I’m not keeping you here. You’re free to go if you’re so unhappy.”

“I’m not unhappy.”

“You haven’t smiled once since I’ve met you.”

“You have no idea when we even met so you have no right to say that.”

Elijah stands up from the couch and stalks over to Connor.

“You’re right. I don’t. But you refuse to tell me anything. How can I know anything if you refuse to help me? Why are you even here? Why don’t you leave?” Elijah snaps.

“Because I made a promise to you. Though you may not remember it, I don’t intend on breaking that promise.” Connor says.

Promise?

He promised Elijah something?

What did he promise?

~

_ “Do you love me, Connor?” Elijah asked Connor. His head lays in Connor’s lap as the android runs his fingers through the creators hair. _

_ “Yes, Elijah. I’d have thought you knew that by now. I tell you everyday.” Connor replies, smiling down at the man in his lap. _

_ “Unconditionally?” Elijah asks. _

_ “Of course, my love.” Connor answers. _

_ “Promise me something, love?” _

_ “Anything.” _

_ “If things get tough, as I know they do with me, don’t leave. Please. Talk sense into me, make me realize I’ve done something wrong, do whatever it takes. Just… please… don’t outright leave me.” _

_ Connor’s heart clenches as he listens to Elijah’s voice crack. _

_ “I wouldn’t leave you. Not for anything.” _

_ Elijah rolls onto his back, allowing him to look up at Connor. _

_ “I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with. I’m distant, I’m closed off, and I have no social skills. But I really do love you, Connor. Absolutely nothing will change that” He says, reaching a hand up to caress his lover’s cheek. _

_ “I know.” _

Connor awakes from stasis, disappointed that it was only a memory. He misses Elijah. He knows that Elijah isn’t  _ gone _ . But  _ his _ Elijah is. And he has no idea when he’ll get him back.

He looks around and realizes that Elijah is not only out of bed but he’s also not in the room. Connor checks the time. 

3:17 AM.

He sighs and exits the room. Elijah sometimes has trouble sleeping. He usually only has two places he goes when he wakes up in the night. His lab or his pool. Connor deduces he’s in the pool room since the lights to his lab aren’t on.

He finds Elijah sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water, looking out the window. 

Connor doesn’t say a word. He walks over and sits down next to him. Elijah glances over at him, then back at the window. They sit silently for several minutes, Connor observing Elijah, Elijah slowly swirling his legs in the water.

Connor startles when a hand covers his. He looks down to see Elijah’s hand on his. He looks up to see Elijah’s eyes on his. 

“Why do I feel so comfortable around you?” Elijah asks, voice barely a whisper.

“I… don’t know, Elijah.” Connor answers honestly. He knew how his feelings for Elijah had developed after the revolution. He’d taken Connor in, since he had no where else to go. He helped Connor come to terms with Hank’s death. Connor felt safe with the man. He taught Connor about emotions and Connor realized he was falling for the man. 

Somewhere along the way, Elijah had developed similar feelings. And he has no idea why.

“I don’t know what history we have together, Connor. But I’d like to be closer to you. If you’ll have me of course.” Elijah says quietly.

“Of course, Elijah.” Connor says, his thirium pump picking up speed. It feels like he’s falling for the man all over again.

Elijah leans closer and closer until Connor can feel the man’s breath on his lips. Connor closes the rest of the gap between them and gently presses his lips against Elijah’s.

Elijah presses closer to him and slips his hand around Connor’s waist.

Connor loves him, with or without his memories.

~

Connor!

How could he forget Connor!?

How could he forget his wonderful Connor?

He jumps out of bed and sprints out of the room, running face first into Connor and knocking him down before falling on top of him.

“Where’s the fire?” Connor jokes.

“Connor, I’m so sorry! I could never forget you!” Elijah says, grabbing Connor’s shirt and pulling him in for a rough kiss. Connor kisses him back and wraps his arms around him. 

Elijah finally breaks for air and rests his forehead against Connor’s.

“So, you remember me now?” Connor asks.

“I do.” Elijah replies.

“Don’t you dare ever forget me again.” Connor says, kissing Elijah’s lips over and over.

Elijah never truly forgot Connor. He always felt a connection to Connor. Even when he couldn’t remember anything else. His heart always remembered how he feels for Connor.

And it always will.


End file.
